


【堂良】与君绝（春宵苦短值千金）

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】与君绝（春宵苦短值千金）

4.  
　　被男人抱着压到在柔软的被子上时，周九良心跳的太快，要不是紧闭着嘴，怕是要跳出来。  
　　男人看着紧张但是不反抗的小人儿，笑着低头吻上要抿成一条线的唇，破开唇齿的阻隔，接替那颗疯狂跳动的心脏，周九良彻底失神了。  
　　霸道的亲吻太过于撩人，浓烈的酒香也太过于醉人，男人的气息实在是令人难以自拔，周九良彻底沦陷了，任由男人唇舌的搅动，也任由来不及吞咽的唾液顺着脸颊滑落，染湿一小块被面。  
　　  
　　被男人放开时，难得的空气涌入肺部，周九良难以克制的呻吟出声  
　　“唔…哈”  
　　男人也被他这个孩子气的举动撩的心里痒痒，手指摸上腰间红色绣花的腰带，低头亲吻着露出领子白净的脖子，轻轻嘬一口就留下了一个红艳的吻痕，孟鹤堂微眯眼睛，心想着竟然如此容易留下痕迹，莫名的醋意涌上心头，嘴上也不在留情，留下一个个红紫的印记逼的周九良嘴上叫疼，手上用力要推开男人。  
　　“乖，听话”  
　　男人在床上的时候，话不多，但每个字都很重要，也足够有威慑。  
　　被男人弄疼了却不让拒绝的委屈让周九良有些难受，软着嗓子抱怨到  
　　“疼，你弄疼我了”  
　　男人猛然惊觉自己鲁莽霸道的行为，赶忙停了嘴上的报复，转而用湿滑的舌头舔过每一寸肌肤，到了紫红吻痕的地方，更是轻轻一吻，像是重新确认一般。  
　　  
　　吻过了脖子，甚至包括有些肉乎乎的下巴，孟鹤堂才动手去扯已经有些晕乎了人的腰带，还提醒着他自己接下来要做什么。  
　　“九良，我脱了哦”  
　　“……”没有言语上的回答，可身体上却默许了，周九良抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛，身体却不知是因为激动还是害怕竟然有些微微的颤抖。  
　　孟鹤堂轻柔的抽开腰带，又轻柔的剥开外衣，中衣，和贴身的里衣，层层叠叠的衣服被拆解开，但情欲却层层叠叠的包裹起两个沉默的人。  
　　由红色到浅米色，再到素白，最后是蜜色的肤色，这一系列的色彩变化，和越来越明显的身体颤抖，视觉上的冲击让孟鹤堂有些难以维持冷静的头脑。  
　　把包裹身体的衣物通通剥开堆积在身体两侧，大片蜜色的皮肤暴露在夜间有些微凉的空气里，起了一层层小疙瘩。还不等小疙瘩适应过来，一双带着微微薄茧的手就已经开始了温暖工作。  
　　顺着斑驳的颈子，抚过肩头，碰过锁骨，摸上厚实的胸脯，捉住两颗红果，像弹琴似的轻拢慢捻抹复挑，逼的果子又红又挺立在上下起伏的胸口上，也逼的周九良哑着嗓子咿咿呀呀的呻吟，在晚上听活像催情的乐曲。  
　　男人看着周九良咬着下唇吞下呻吟似乎有些不爽，低头用热烫的唇去描绘躯体的美好，舌尖勾起一颗红火，像是要咬开品味酸甜似的伺候着，空出一手去照顾另一被冷落的了，轻捏果子，本以为会捏的又软又糯，结果是又硬又挺，食指中指竟也可轻松夹起。  
　　“你说这之后会不会是孩子饭碗啊”男人明知道男人这辈子都不可能产奶，可偏偏要问这臊人的问题，问的周九良那是脸色泛红，微微屈起身体想要变成一尾虾子。  
　　男人温柔的笑着看周九良害羞的举止，可手上却不温柔，解开下身的裤子，把周九良紧夹的双腿分开，露出已经湿漉漉的下半身以及丛中的一家子。  
　　一把握住正在浇灌丛草的分身，逼的周九良唱出一声挑房梁的呻吟，声音甜美黏腻勾着房梁打了好几圈的转悠又被后接着的咿咿呀呀接替，落下来砸的孟鹤堂五迷三道砸的他握着挺直秀气的分身敬业的撸动，想要听取更多的声音。  
　　当周九良还沉溺在手掌揉搓中时，腰腹被人抬起，一只微凉的手指探上了最隐秘的地方。  
　　修剪的圆润的指尖戳开紧闭的花瓣，一寸一寸的破开所有的紧张，试探着在拥挤的穴道内摸索出一亩三分地，当指间碰到一处不同于其他处的平滑时，被玩弄的人突然呢喃一声  
　　“啊嗯…别”  
　　“放松，宝贝”言语上劝服着周九良放松，却又多加一根手指，恶意的触碰那处敏感点，逼着人儿梗着脖子呻吟。  
　　男人的指节卡在穴口，撑的穴口有些疼痛，可微微的疼痛却让小人儿更难耐，扭动着腰身要逃开，可追随者却锲而不舍的追随，只能更进一寸，处及最深处。  
　　直到房间里充斥起细微的呻吟声和暧昧的水声，男人才放过已经羞的浑身泛着淡粉的人儿。  
　　得空褪去两人的衣服，翻滚到厚实的红被上，周九良被掰下遮挡眼睛的手臂，才看清楚男人同样裸露的身体。相比于自己肉乎乎的身材，男人是精瘦的肌肉贴敷在骨架上，竟也说不清的美好。  
　　双腿被男人分开架在男人手肘处，露出被男人开拓许久已经微微开口的穴口，带着些许害羞催促男人快点  
　　“快点…别墨迹了”  
　　“好”干脆利落的答应，握住自己的阳物抵在稍微发烫的穴口。  
　　被男人用着阳物破开后穴时，周九良是迷茫的，那份填充感以及微微的疼痛无不叫嚣着男人的存在。  
　　握住男人的手臂，盯着男人宛若群星般闪烁的眼睛，周九良看到了满眼的情与爱，所有的紧张都消散殆尽，深呼吸着放松了对入侵者的禁锢，男人一个挺身便稀疏没入体内，无尽的美好冲上大脑。  
　　等着身下的人适应着自己的入侵，亲吻着有些微张的唇，浅出浅入，轻松撩拨起所有的情欲，穴道开始蠕动，皮肉想接的触感，可以将所有的变化感受的一清二楚。  
　　孟鹤堂克制不住的开始挺动，感受很多的包裹感，眼神里满是满足和占有。看着男人逐渐的变化，伸出舌头舔舐掉男人下巴上即将滴落的汗珠，周九良放肆的呻吟，让男人尽情的体会情爱的美好。  
　　雕花木床因为两人的动作在咯吱咯吱的作响，吵醒屋外的一群草虫继续大唱夜曲。  
　　男人扶着柔韧的腰，把两条软绵绵的腿盘上自己的腰，卖力的开拓逐渐放松的穴道，换来一声又一声猫叫一般的感叹。  
　　“宝宝，你真棒”越发激烈的动作让身下的身抓紧了床单，骨节泛白，神色迷离，眼角含泪。  
　　本就是处子之身，从未体验过如此激烈的，周九良摸索着触碰着自己的性器，和着孟鹤堂挺动的动作，在擦过敏感点时颤抖着泄了出来，喷溅着的体液落了自己一身也溅到了些许几点在孟鹤堂身上。  
　　因为高潮带着后穴一起规律的收缩，孟鹤堂感到灭顶的快感，在周九良难以承受的快乐中撞击了百十来下放弃了对周九良的折磨，稀疏射进热烫的甬道内。  
　　5.  
　　抱着刚刚脱离了高潮浑身发软的人儿踏进了露天的暖泉，暖意洋洋的水冲击着两人，竟也有说不清道不明的惬意。  
　　男人半依在暖泉卧榻旁，而人儿被搂着趴在男人的胸膛上，听着有力的心跳声，周九良心里说不明的安然。  
　　男人看着自己胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，在发旋留下一个轻柔的吻像晚风似的。手指却探进微微发烫的秘境，一张一开混合着大量腥气的体液顺着手指流出，沾染着红肿的穴口有些好看，也有些情色，来不及接住的液体落入水中化成无形。  
　　“九良你转过身去，我给你清理一下”叫着人儿调头，方便清洗。  
　　手脚无力的人哼哼着埋怨但也是乖乖的调了头，把最隐秘的地方呈递到男人面前。  
　　  
　　掰开圆润肥厚的臀肉，一朵带着水露的粉嫩红花吐露着内部花蕊，许是盯着的目光太过于炙热，竟然在微微的张合，挤出一些液体，染上了红艳的花瓣，欲望再次抬头，直直戳进周九良眼中。  
　　手指探进花朵内，打着圈似的探索，勾出一丝又一丝阳精，掺合着透明的液体一起带出体外，顺着微微颤抖的双腿滴落在男人的胸膛上，顺手抄起卧榻旁的清水，一摸便一干二净只留下一滩水渍。  
　　拿起卧榻旁小桌上的木水瓢，取一瓢水顺着人儿的腰背一路浇灌下来，带去一身的汗气和臀间的腥味。  
　　水汽蒸腾竟也有不一样的韵味，一冷一热之间情欲渐起，男人的手指还在体内搜刮着液体，扭动着腰身渴望更多，手轻轻抚上刚刚在体内肆虐的阳物，竟也像自己这般情起，不知是谁先忍不住，也不知是谁先下了口。  
　　含着男人勃发阳物，感受着男人唇舌在臀间的游走，两眼无神，头脑混沌，只有口里的那一根和臀间的那一舌。  
　　舌尖破开红肿的花瓣，舔舐过体内可及的每一寸，唾液和体液交融在一起，被挤出体外，流过后带来的微微凉意砸的周九良心如乱麻，脑似浆糊。  
　　不一样的触感，太过于刺激，以至于想要大声的呻吟，告诉男人自己的舒爽，只可惜含着男人同样情动的阳物所有的声音都成了吞吐之间的呜咽。  
　　男人嘴上丝毫不留情面就罢了，连手上也不留，握着已经有些颤抖的分身，手掌一收竟让情动的人又泄了一次，浑身颤抖着到了高潮，哆哆嗦嗦的吐出一些稀薄的液体，含不住的阳物被吐了出来，呻吟声接连到来，像是冰糖葫芦外那层化了糖衣，又黏又甜，听的人是那样心痒。  
　　屋外的晚风吹了一阵又一阵，凉意四起，抱着人儿在暖泉里清洗干净，转战到温暖的室内。  
　　6.  
　　路过卧榻时，看见了及地的铜镜照的两人是清清楚楚一丝不挂，玩心大起，抱着人就坐在卧榻上。  
　　把人面朝自己，用挺翘的阳物去磨蹭人儿软软小巧的性器，摸着腰腹的手已经滑到了身后，指头也探进一节。  
　　“九良，自己动好不好”  
　　话是说完了，可不等周九良反应，就自发的拉着人跌坐在性器上，一声惊呼破开唇齿直冲房顶。  
　　挺动腰腹，把阳物更送进一程，催促着身上人抓紧动一动。  
　　虽说刚刚已经发泄了两次，可周九良还是被男人阳物划过体内敏感点时带起的快感逼的自己动了起来。  
　　坐在男人的阳物上不知技巧的扭动，竟也有一丝丝快乐顺着脊背上升，可身下的男人却不得快乐，扶着正在肆虐的腰，配合着自己的顶胯，一上一下，无尽的快意到来，不仅仅是周九良失了神，孟鹤堂也是难耐的吐出一声低沉的呻吟。  
　　当孟鹤堂回神时，瞥见铜镜中的两人竟和卧榻上的两人用着相似的动作，只是多了一份陌生感，趴在男人身上喘息的间隙发现了男人视线所向，顺着一起看过去，发现铜镜里的自己眼角带泪，咬着下唇，高高翘起自己的下半身，如同雌兽一般匍匐在男人身上。  
　　男人玩心大起，面对着镜子坐好，把破开周九良的肉穴，掰开大腿，把一切展露给铜镜，镜子也配合的做着相同的动作，带着紫红印记的脖颈，红肿的果子，湿漉漉的从草，微微抬头的性器以及被男人操开的穴口，一览无余。  
　　周九良害羞了，发自内心的害羞，闭上眼睛转头不去看镜子中淫荡的画面，却被男人捏着下巴命令着  
　　“宝贝，看看，特别美”热烫的唇吻上红透了的耳尖，低声诱惑着害羞的人睁眼欣赏。  
　　被正过的头颅，可就是睁不开那眼睛去看，男人惩罚着周九良的害羞，身下对着敏感点就是一阵恶意的顶撞，撞的周九良那是呻吟不断，热气喷洒，肉穴紧缩，眼睛睁开。  
　　所有的画面一股脑的撞进了周九良的眼中，着了魔的盯着镜中的自己。  
　　男人紫红的性器被肉穴贪婪的吞没又不舍的吐出，带出一些液体滴滴哒哒的落在脚边的地上，形成一汪水。  
　　看着有些看痴的人儿，伸手握住细长的手指，像是教学一般缠绕上微微挺立的分身，自上而下的撸动。剥开头部的保护，指间探进孔洞一毫，明显感受到肉穴的紧缩。另一手玩弄着柔软的卵蛋，兜住轻轻晃动。  
　　“自己摸摸”  
　　听话的接过男人的手法，撸动着逐渐硬挺大性器，乳尖有些发痒，就看见镜中的人抬手去搔痒，自己竟然也感受到一清二楚，身后的肉穴不知廉耻的吞吃着男人的性器，所有的情欲像虫子一般爬过每一寸肌肤，钻进没一个空隙，眼睛鼻子嘴巴，乳尖，性器的孔洞，身后的肉穴，所有带着黏膜的地方都说不尽的发痒，红肿。  
　　再也看不清镜子中的人是什么神情，只能配合男人每次顶动的频率把一声声呻吟叫的婉转动听。  
　　  
　　“哥…哥哥”情欲太过庞大，所有的地方无法承载这么多的物件，最后一层羞耻也被打破，选择颤着嗓子求饶，喊出一声甜腻的哥哥，什么都不用说，一句情哥哥足以。  
　　“嗯？怎么了”关切的问候，可身下却丝毫不留情。  
　　“我…嗯哈难受…”握着男人放在腰间的手，摸索着说出自己的情况。  
　　“难受？然后呢？怎么难受法？”明显感受到包裹着性器的肉穴规律的收缩。  
　　“射哈嗯…不出来啊”本身泄了两次的人儿再也没有多余的子孙可供自己浪费，可是性器却不同意，直挺挺的立着，甚至因为男人的动作有种要小解的冲动。  
　　男人轻弹性器，竟然溅出两三滴透明的液体，笑着说  
　　“射不出来，就尿，哥不笑话你”  
　　说罢再也不是收敛着操干，打开大合的顶弄，次次带过敏感点，肉穴缩的更紧，似乎有种要窒息的感觉。  
　　睁开眼睛看着镜子里的人被男人极具占有的侵犯，脑子里却想起一句话  
　　上邪，我欲与君相知，长命无绝衰。  
　　山无陵，江水为竭，冬雷震震，夏雨雪，天地合 ，  
乃敢与君绝。  
　　“…天地合，才敢…”在喷射出液体溅落镜子前，呢喃着说出一句情话。  
　　男人抱着已经软弱无力的身体撞击了百十来下才最终发泄出来，亲吻着光滑的后背，补上最后一句  
　　“与君绝”


End file.
